


drabblelandia

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mostly Fluff, Multi, little drabbles i've written on tumblr and i wanna have them here so i don't lose sight of them, little means little some of them are like 200 words aight, more tags to be added as i add stuff on here probably, wee bits of angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: a series of little descendants drabbles i've written and/or will write in the future.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.” + Malvie

Evie doesn’t usually stare in the mirror for too long. Unless she’s trying out new outfits, of course. She likes to experiment. Different patterns, differents lenghts, different colors.

Her current pick? A red faux leather skirt. An Evie’s 4 Hearts original that she was very satisfied about. She knows exactly what she’ll use it for. She twirls a little until she hears grumbling. More grumbling. She can feel her grumpy girlfriend’s eyes on the back of her neck and turns her face away from the mirror to hide a smile before facing Mal.

“Why so grumpy, my dragon?” Evie’s voice sounds so innocent. Mal almost believes Evie is genuinely confused.

Mal is sprawled on the bed, her wild purple locks proeminent in a sea of white sheets. She graces Evie with more grumbling. If Evie stiffs a laugh, Mal misses it.

“Something wrong?” Evie grins. “Is it the skirt?”

“You know it’s the skirt,” Mal grumbles and sits up, crossing her arms and pouting like a baby.

Evie walks to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

“Is it the color?” Evie tilts her head, a teasing smile dancing on her lips.

True, red isn’t Evie’s signature color but it looks good on her nonetheless and she knows it. She’s determined to coax out of Mal the real reason why she’s been grumbling all afternoon.

“Something like that,” Mal mumbles.

“C’mon, M,” Evie reaches for Mal’s face and tilts her chin up with a gentle touch of her hand, dropping the teasing act for a moment. Mal genuinely looks like she’s five and someone stole her favorite candy before she could get her hands on it. “You being a grumpy dragon has nothing to do with my skirt being red,”

“It’s just...” Mal sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Princess, does it have to be that short?” She then gives Evie an alarmed look. “No, shit, I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch,” She shakes her head, kicking herself internally.

Evie understands, though. She gives Mal her undivided attention, encouraging her to keep talking.

“I meant,” Mal continues, nervously playing with the chain on her ripped jeans. “People already drool at the sight of you whenever we walked through that door,” She explains, her voice quiet and small. “I would never stop you from wearing whatever you want and if you like that skirt, then you should wear it but the part of me that doesn’t want to lose you can’t help but hate the thought of everyone flocking around you like vultures,”

Evie listens and then moves closer so she can give Mal a soft peck.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Evie reassures Mal who distractedly chases after her girlfriend’s lips as if she’s in auto-pilot. “I can’t stop people from staring, no matter what I do. But I am proudly taken and nothing’s gonna change that,”

Mal gives her a shy look and nods.

“And besides,” Evie’s cheeky grin was back. “The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Evie leans to whisper in Mal’s ear. “Because it’s only there for you to take it off, mi amor.”

Mal’s face became as red as Evie’s skirt. The rest?

The rest is history.


	2. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” + Jaylos

Jay wasn’t considered the Prince of Thieves for no reason. Nothing escaped his sticky fingers, his dashing grin, his silky voice or a combination of all the above. Even with the Isle days past him, he was proud of it. He could steal anything, even hearts. He could have anyone he wanted. He could bat his pretty eyelashes and he’d have boys and girls on their knees.

But that morning, he didn’t feel proud. Jay woke up with a heaviness on his chest. One he had been keeping to himself. Upon the (amazing) news of Evie’s royal status being finally hers, the news of a coronation for the young Princess soon followed. That meant a ceremony. A ball. All the things Jay wouldn’t have worried about a few years ago but he did so now.

“Dude, you okay?”

Jay was pulled out of his thoughts by the one person who’s heart he wasn’t able to steal. The boy sat next to him and scrunched his freckled nose, a very distracting act, if you ask Jay.

“Earth to Jay!”

“Huh?” Jay blinked. Carlos was staring at him with a hint of worry in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Jay replied absentmindedly.

Carlos wasn’t buying it, not even a little.

“You know Evie’s coronation is tonight, right?”

“Hm,” Jay nodded. 

He was well aware, yes. If Carlos mentioned how Mal was both very happy and very nervous to be Evie’s date that night and that it was all everyone was talking about and how Jane got to be head of the decorating comite, Jay wasn’t really listening. All he could think about was how he was such a weakling for not being able to ask Carlos to be his date.

“Okay, cut the crap, Jay” Carlos shook his head, his white curls falling into his forehead. “You’ve been weird all day. You missed more than you scored during Tourney practice and you let Mal win at Mario Kart,”

“So?” Jay shrugged.

“So,” Carlos replied sternly. “You never let Mal win,” He pointed to Jay’s plate. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

Jay weighed down his options. He felt like a coward already and he had spent the day ignoring or lying to Carlos and every other day before that chickening out. He couldn’t find it in himself to keep that up.

“I don’t have a date for tonight, that’s what’s going on,” Jay mumbled, embarrassment filling his chest.

He wasn’t expecting the cheeky grin and the joyful laughter that followed his statement. Carlos laughed, rather adorably. It was honestly so distracting to see the scrunch of his nose and the wrinkles near his eyes because his joy was genuine. Jay stomach even felt funny.

“What’s so funny, ‘Los?” Jay asked, his cheeks burning up.

“Nothing,” Carlos chuckled lightly. “It’s just...This is you we’re talking about. Mister ‘I’m going solo, that way I can dance with all of them’,” Carlos then gave him an ernest smile. “Honestly, just pick someone you like, Jay. Who could say no to those cheekbones, anyway?”

You could.

“What if they say no?” Jay had worked so hard to not talk about this, why he found himself unable to stop talking right now was a mystery to him.

“Then it’s their loss,” Carlos shrugged, the answer being entirely too easy for him. “You’re great. Anyone would be lucky to go with you. And Anyone would be stupid to reject you,”

It seemed obvious and easy for Carlos to compliment Jay. His ears were red and thankfully, his long hair and his signature beanie did a good job at hiding it. Maybe he had been worrying too much?

Perhaps...?

“Well, do you consider yourself stupid?”

Carlos was way too smart to miss the point of Jay’s question and while he was not expecting it to come out that way, he wasn’t complaining. Jay wasn’t very good with his emotions. He missed some very obvious signs but Carlos had been patient.

“No,” He gave Jay a smile that he hadn’t seen before. It was different and Jay realized it was a good thing. “I consider myself lucky. I thought you’d never ask,”

Jay couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed or anything.

“You’re always one step ahead of me, aren’t you, smartass?”

“And yet, you still wanna dance with me,” Carlos grinned.

Yeah. Maybe Jay wanted to dance with him.

And he did.


	3. "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries" + Malvie

Auradon Prep was big. No doubt. A big school, filled with loud students, especially during lunchtime. And yet, one could always find the VKs, as they were surely the loudest kids around.

That’s how Evie always knew where to find her people whenever she ran late. She could already hear them.

“Those are my fucking fries, Hook!” Carlos protested as Harry cackled like a maniac after successfully stealing a handful of fries from Carlos.

“Not anymore, Pup,”

"Ow, Harold that's my arm!"

Harry pouted.

"Uma! Ah told ye not tae call me that!"

"Then you shouldn't have hit my arm, mate," Uma snickered with a sly smile.

"Harold!" Jay snorted, shielding his own fries from the hungry pirate.

Evie smiled at the sight on that chaos and walked over to the table, sitting next to Mal, who was, for anyone who doesn't know any better, unusually quiet. She was immediately greeted by everyone, cheerful smiles and laughter following her arrival.

"Hey, you," Evie greeted Mal with a smile and the sound of her voice made Mal look up. Evie basked on how Mal's green eyes lit up.

"Hi, princess," Mal grinned, meeting Evie's lips with her own for a small peck and then her dragon reflexes allowed her to slap Jay's hand as hard as she could. "Nice try. Hands off my fries, dickhead," She growled. Evie only laughed at Jay groaning while massaging his hand.

Mal would usually engage in chaos. Honestly, she'd probably be the one causing it. But at lunch time there was no room for shenanigans, for food was sacred and Mal did not share food or let anyone steal it. Everyone knew better than to mess with her. Well, everyone but Jay.

"So, why is my princess late?" Mal wanted to know, taking a bite of her burger.

"I had a fitting for a gown and we had to make a few last minute adjustments, so it took me a while," Evie explained.

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, I didn't have time to come here before the fitting, I was in class," Evie shook her head and she could hear her stomach growl.

She knew she was too late to get anything decent from the cafeteria so she didn't even bother to check. Eating scraps and leftovers made her feel like she was back on the Isle.

"Here," Mal pushed her plate in front of Evie with her half-bitten burger and what was left of her fries with some ketchup on the side.

Evie was going to protest as that was only half eaten, at best but Mal left no room for any of that, giving Evie a soft kiss and holding a fry to her lips.

"None of that, princess. Eat."

Evie was used to it but it amused her to see everyone else looking at them with surprise. She bit into the fry Mal was offering and raised a brow, which prompted Mal to turn her head.

"What?"

"Since when do ye share yer food, lass?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, you almost broke my hand but you just gave away your meal?" Jay chimed in with a fake pout.

"I don't," Mal firmly stated, making sure to remind them that she'll cut their hands if they get bold. "Unless you're my girlfriend Evie, then you're not allowed to touch my food. As far as I'm concerned your name isn't Evie, so hands off."

"We should've known Evie was the exception to the rule," Carlos chuckled quietly as they all watched Mal making sure Evie was well fed with a silly lovesick smile on her face.

"She's the exception to every rule," Uma agreed.

And who was Evie to say no to her girlfriend being caring and sharing food with her?

With that, Evie cleaned the plate. She was starving and was almost disappointed when she picked up the last couple of fries from the plate. One would say Mal missed a lot of emotional signs but she was hyper aware of Evie's.

"Still hungry?"

Evie blushed some, giving Mal the answer to her question.

"Jay, give me your fries," Mal said after looking around for a moment.

"Huh? No fucking way, you had your own, not my fault you gave them away," Jay protested, snaking an arm around his plate.

"Not for me, you idiot. Evie's still hungry. You care about Evie's well-being, don't you?" Mal then smirked at him, a teasing little smirk that came from knowing she had won this argument.

Jay took a moment to see all eyes on him. Not that he needed them to make a decision.

"Yes, of course I care,"

"Well then," Mal grinned. "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries." She held out her hand and her eyes lit up wickedly as Jay shook his head in amusement and handed his plate to Mal.

"Here you go, princess, courtesy of our dumbass of a friend," Mal placed the plate in front of Evie.

"Thanks Jay," Evie gave him an apologetic look that he immediately dismissed with a smile.

Mal looking so lovesick and so soft was a rare sight and it was kinda nice to see what Evie brought in her, Jay thought.

And he was sure everyone else agreed.


	4. "Character A gifts character B a kitten/puppy for christmas" + Umaudrey

“C’mon, close you eyes!” Audrey giggles.

“Are you gonna kidnap me on Christmas Day, princess? I thought I was the pirate of this relationship,” Uma snorts but does as she’s told. Uma thinks Audrey is cute for wanting to surprise her.

“You’re cute, Captain,” Audrey smiles and guides Uma by the hand to her bedroom. If Uma blushes a little, Audrey misses it with the excitement bubbling in her chest as she makes her way to her bed and makes sure Uma is sitting. “Okay, ready?”

Uma nods and she has to admit, this feels good. If she could tell little Uma she’d fall in love with a princess who loves pink, she probably would laugh. However, that’s where Uma’s life led her, to a Christmas filled with laughter and cuddles with a pink loving princess who can’t get enough of her.

Feels right. For once, life feels right.

And feels...fluffy.

“Audrey what..”

Uma opens her eyes to find that Audrey placed the tiniest white kitten on her lap. The little fluff ball is now staring back at her with bright blue curious eyes.

“I thought she’d be a good companion,” Audrey tells Uma, her cheeks pink, hoping that Uma doesn’t absolutely hate the idea. Uma looks from the kitten to her girlfriend. “I’m away a lot because of my royal status and I hate to leave you all alone for so long...And you have to admit...She’s very cute,” Audrey smiles.

Uma brings a hand to the kitten’s little head and pets her. She’s surprisingly delighted at the soft purring that comes with her action and before she knows it, she’s smiling.

“She’s perfect, Audrey,” Uma grins. “But she’s ours. Not just mine. Deal?”

Audrey blushes harder.

“Deal. Merry Christmas, Uma.”

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, princess.”


	5. "A accidentally spills their drink on B’s dress at a fancy Christmas party" + Malvie

“Shit, I’m so sorry, princess,”

If Mal could dig a hole and hide in there, she would. Instead, she was in the bathroom with Evie, who was taking a good look in the mirror at her now champagne soaked velvet blue dress.

“In my defense, Harry was being annoying, I didn’t know you were standing right behind him when I threw that whole glass of champagne at him,” She kept rambling, really alarmed. “That didn’t help, did it? Did I ruin the night? Evie!”

Evie didn’t interrupt her and smiled to herself. They had been invited to Ben’s official Christmas party, it was all very classy and beautiful, and of course, Evie had created a dress to match the vibe. A drink spilling accident wasn’t nothing a little magic couldn’t solve but she had a better idea.

“Please say something,” Mal pleaded.

Evie turned around and walked over to her very stressed girlfriend.

“Stop apologizing, you cute dragon,” Evie smiled. “You see, I could fix it with magic but...It’s much more fun to leave it like this...In a world without magic I would say something like...” She stepped closer to Mal. “ _What a shame, I guess you’re gonna have to take it off,_ ”

Mal blushed so hard it reached her ears. Sometimes her girlfriend could be so unhinged and she wasn’t mad about it.

“I, uh,” Mal squeaked, a million thoughts running through her head and none of them involved going back to the party. She cleared her throat, much to Evie’s amusement. “And I guess I would say...That it would be my pleasure to take this dress off of you, my princess.”

“ _Perfect_.”

**Spoiler alert: They did not go back to the party. They had one of her own.**


	6. "Winter coats" + Malvie

Auradon winters were harsh, to say the least. The snow that once upon a time could not get to them under the Isle dome is now free to freeze whoever stands outside for too long. Evie loved the snow but she would be lying if running errands while running in a sea of white wasn’t hard. However, Evie’s 4 Hearts could not wait so Evie had spent an afternoon running around to make deliveries and fittings.

And it was it a huff and a shiver that Evie walked throught the apartment door to find Mal in the kitchen, getting everything ready to make dinner. Mal peeked, hearing the door.

“Princess? Oh, look at you,”

Mal watched her girlfriend shiver with pink cheeks and a red nose from the cold, the tips of her blue hair a little frosted and little snowflakes on her eyelashes. “You’re freezing, E,”

“What gave it away?” Evie joked, throwing her keys into the bowl.

“Very funny,” Mal scrunched her nose and walked over to Evie. “Get in here,”

“Wait,” Evie interrupted what she knew was gonna happen. “You’re not gonna destroy that jacket. You’ve wrecked more jackets this winter than you did your whole life and we lived on the Isle of the Lost,”

Evie giggled as Mal’s cheeks started to look like her own. “Here,” She then quickly walked over to her work desk and pulled a purple (duh) fluffy winter jacket with slits perfectly styled to match the piece of clothing and big enough for Mal to safely pull out her wings. “Put this one on,”

Mal was marvelled at Evie’s talent and immediately put on the new jacket.

“This is amazing, E, thank you,” Mal was still blushing as she then safely pulled out her wings and brought Evie to her warm embrace. “Sorry I ruined so many of the jackets you made for me,”

Evie basked on Mal’s warmth. Her girlfriend truly was like a walking radiator and she was grateful for it and for how safe she always felt with Mal’s wings protectively around her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Evie shook her head and pressed a loving kiss to Mal’s temple. “I’ll just re-create them with wing slits so you can be your gorgeous dragon self freely.”

“You’re the best, I hope you know that,” Mal hugged her closer. “No more walking in the snow, okay? I’m gonna draw you a nice warm bath and while you relax, I’ll make dinner. I was thinking burgers...Then I’m gonna cuddle with you all night. Maybe some hot chocolate? With those little marshmallows you like so much?”

Evie fell asleep that night feeling the luckiest girl alive. Winter sure was sweet when her dragon girlfriend was there to warm her up even in the coldest days.


	7. "Roast marshmallows" + Malvie/Jaylos

“I’m not a fucking lighter, leave me alone,” Mal grumbles yet again. “I didn’t agree to come here so you can annoy me, I just wanted to draw,”

“You’re right. You’re a walking flamethrower, Mal. C’mon, it’ll be so much cooler if you do it,” Jay insists.

Mal rolls her eyes. 

“You can’t possibly be okay with this, ‘Los,” She stares at Carlos.

“You have to admit, Mal, a dragon lighting up a bigass fire _is cool._ Just this once?”

“No. I’m not a Pokemon that you can just order around,”

“You’re not,” Carlos agrees. “You’re better than that. That’s why we think you’re the only one qualified for this task. The marshmallows will taste so much better,” He keeps going, his brain working fast to present an argument that Mal can’t disagree with.

“The Pup’s right,” Jay nods, backing up his boyfriend. “You’re a powerful dragon, after all. A little fire should be a piece of cake,”

Mal stares at the both of them, making their best puppy eyes. She guesses it couldn’t hurt. Plus, she knows they won’t be dropping the subject anytime soon and she wants to finish her sketch.

“Fine, I’ll do-”

Mal never finishes her sentence because Evie (who was in charge of getting the marshmallows out of the car) arrives just in time to light up the fire with some magic of her own. Jay and Carlos look disappointed and Mal is relieved her girlfriend showed up just in the nick of time.

“What?” Evie smiles but it’s not as sweet as she makes it out to be. “You seriously did not think I was going to let you set the woods on fire, right?”

“Way to take the fun out of it.” Jay mumbles and sits by the fire, resigned. Carlos soon follows.

Mal gives the boys a shit eating grin before making room for Evie to sit beside her.

“Thank you, princess.”

Evie only grins. 

“So...Marshmallows?”


	8. TRUTH OR DARE: (Truth) Evie asks Harry what his favorite thing about Ben is

All heads turned to the young pirate and Carlos had to elbow Mal to keep her from laughing at the pink flush on Harry’s cheeks. Evie was delighted with the chaos that her question created and waited patiently for an answer.

“Yes, _Harold_ what _is_ your favorite thing about his Royal Majesty?” Jay taunted with a little laugh.

“Oh, so he gets to do that?” Mal complained when Carlos didn’t move to shut him up. “I see how it is.”

“Be nice, babe,” Evie winked at Mal and she was left with her own blushy cheeks to worry about. “You too, Jay.”

Harry scanned the room and weighed down his options. He could say no. But Ben was sitting right across from him and was giving him a curious little look and there was something about the innocence behind his eyes that Harry couldn’t possibly ignore. He cursed under his breath. He should’ve not have told Evie about his crush on the golden retriever boy. She could be as chaotic as Mal sometimes, he should’ve known better.

“Damn ye, princess.” He muttered.

“C’mon, fish breath, out with it.” Uma insisted.

A beat.

“His heart.” Harry mumbled shyly.

“Lame!” Mal howled with a giggle and Jay soon followed, both chanting _‘Lame! Lame! Lame!’_ and giggling madly. Even Carlos’ laugh filled the room.

But Evie watched as that mattered not to the two boys involved in the truth as they exchanged shy glances and grinned to herself.


	9. TRUTH OR DARE: (Dare) Carlos dares Mal and Jay to switch clothes for the night

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Carlos protested, his eyes filled with disappointment that his dare did not bring the results he was hoping for.

“Though luck, Pup.” Jay wiggled his brows as he adjusted a black beanie that was a tad too small on his head.

“You said we had to switch clothes,” Mal added very matter-of-factly. “You never said we had to switch all of them.”

Carlos groaned a little but he did find amusing how little the black beanie looked on Jay and how Mal’s head was mostly hidden by Jay trustworthy red beanie because it was too big for her.

“They look ridiculous, it’s still a win.” Evie whispered in Carlos’ ear and he laughed.

“Aye, aye, who’s next?” Harry chimed in.


	10. TRUTH OR DARE: (Dare) Uma dares Mal to sing for Evie

“Yer lookin’ like a wee strawberry, Mal,” Harry teased in a singsong tone, watching his friend’s face turn as red as his pirate coat.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mal grumbled and crossed her arms. “I’m not doing it.”

“Aw, c’mon, Mal,” Uma grinned with a mischievous twinkle behind her eyes.

“What if I’m fucking terrible? You’ll regret it,”

“Bullshit,” Jay shook his head. “We all know you can sing.”

Uma grinned. She was well aware that Mal could sing and trying to embarrass her was too good to pass on.

Mal shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Not happening.”

“Not even for Evie?” Carlos quirked a brow in an attempt to aid Uma.

Mal studied her girlfriend’s face. Evie simply gave her a smile.

‘It’s up to you’, that smile meant. Evie was too good to her.

“My girlfriend is allowed to hear me sing. You lot haven’t unlocked that level.” Mal replied. It was final.

“Alright, who’s next?” Evie cut whatever Jay and Harry were about to say to press the matter further and the group had no choice but to move on because that too, was final.

When Mal gave her a sheepish look, Evie simply locked their fingers together and Mal leaned to rest her head on Evie’s shoulder.

_“I only sing for you.” Mal whispered later that night, after she pulled Evie into a warm hug under the covers and sang her girlfriend’s favorite Taylor Swift song as a quiet lullaby. To keep Evie’s nightmares away._


	11. TRUTH OR DARE: (DARE) Harry dares Mal to read the last thing Evie texted to her out loud

“You’re such a nosy pirate, why am I friends with you?” Mal protested while fumbling with her phone that rested on her lap.

“Nosy? On the contrary, lass, ah’m nothin’ but a fan of yer relationship,” Harry quipped with a shit-eating grin. “Now, oot with it!”

Mal looked around and sighed to see that everyone was very much interested in the contents of her phone. She would never read anything without Evie’s consent so she shot her girlfriend a look.

“It’s okay, M.” Evie reassured her. She knew exactly what she had sent Mal and she could already feel her cheeks burning up.

“You guys are the fucking worst,” Mal pointed out while unlocking her phone. “Get your minds out of the gutter, you’re not getting that satisfaction.”

Mal could feel her ears burning as her eyes scanned the text message. She took a deep breath and started reading it.

**‘Thank you for the flowers, _amor_. You’re the best, you know that? I’ll see you in a bit. _Te quiero mucho_ , M.’**, Mal read and both her and Evie’s faces were red by the end of it. Mal’s poor spanish accent also helped the absolute state of embarrassment Mal was in right now.

“Ah dinnae ken ye as such a romance ninja, Mal,” Harry laughed delighted. A sappy text message was even better than whatever sexual scenario he had pictured.

“Flowers? Aren’t you a cute little dragon?” Jay chimed in.

“I am _not_ cute, fuck off!” Mal growled but her concern was for Evie. She didn’t seem disturbed. Maybe a little embarrassed but nothing problematic.

“You are a little cute.” Evie whispered in her ear.

“Only for you, hush. They don’t need to know that.” Mal whispered back.


	12. TRUTH OR DARE: (TRUTH) Carlos asks Harry what his biggest fear is

Was Carlos trying to get back at Harry for asking him to describe his first kiss with details? Maybe.

“Yer playin’ dirty, eh, Pup?” Harry quirked a brow.

“You know what they say, Hook,” Carlos snarled. “An eye for an eye...”

Harry snorted. There was no actual bite to their words.

“Aye, that’s fair,” The pirate nodded shifted a little in his seat. “Ye really wanna know? Spiders.”

“That’s your biggest fear?” Carlos inquired with a bit of an amused smile.

“What?” Harry became flustered. “Ah hate those creepy crawlers. Sent from hell, even the wee ones!”

Carlos laughed, content with that answer.

“You’re gonna hate Halloween.”


	13. TRUTH OR DARE: (DARE) Carlos dares Jay to empty his pockets and do a show-and-tell of what's inside

“You know what, you don’t have to keep goi—“

“Nope,” Jay smirked popping the ‘ _p_ ’. “You asked for a show-and-tell. You wanted this.”

Carlos became more flustered as Jay kept on emptying his pockets to the amusement of literally everyone. He spied Mal who was parked on Evie’s lap very clearly hiding her face on waves of blue hair to stifle her giggles.

“No wonder yer the Prince of Thieves, eh, Jay?” Harry laughed at the amount of things that were already out in the open and he knew Jay wasn’t nowhere near done.

“The one and only,” Jay agreed smugly. “So, as I was saying...”

“Jay!” Carlos slapped his arm but Jay only laughed. “See, you dropped this key and I knew you were gonna need it so I took it for safekeeping,” He dropped Carlos’ locker key on the floor.

Apparently, 90% of Jay’s ‘stolen goods’ were nothing more than stuff that Carlos kept leaving around the house, forgotten or by accident and he couldn’t decide if he was mortified for walking right into this or if Jay was cute for making sure none of Carlos’ belongings were ever lost.

“You dropped some change yesterday, I don’t know if you’ll need it but it’s here too,” Jay continued and after offering Carlos a few coins, he dropped something else on the floor scrunching his nose. Now, no idea why the fuck would you drop a paperclip but okay...”

“Okay, we get it, the only thing you don’t have inside your pockets is Carlos himself,” Evie quipped with a little taunting smile.

“Which is a shame, he’s clearly pocket sized.” Mal added with quirk of a brow.

“I’m literally taller than you, piss off, will ya?” Carlos rolled his eyes playfully and Mal only shrugged with an easy smile.

“Alright, someone go next,” Harry said. 

“Aw, no! I haven’t even showed you guys my pet snake!” Jay protested reaching for his pockets.

_“Jay, no!”_


	14. PLAYLIST SAGA - (Evie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in which mal decides to make a playlist with songs that help her express what she’s feeling and/or songs that she thinks the recipient of her gift will enjoy/vibe with - part 1: evie)
> 
> playlist link on the end notes!!

“For me?”

Mal’s gaze moved to the ground as she shyly nodded, her cheeks as red as her favorite fruit. Evie took a moment to appreciate the paiting that was being handed to her and took it from Mal’s hands. Her girlfriend always knew how to capture something or someone’s essence to perfection. Evie stood there and took in the mixes of her blue and the splashes of red that tied the two portraits Mal had done, one of herself and the other of them both. The beauty of it all was too much to put into words.

“This is so gorgeous, M,” Evie gushed. “I wanna stare at it for the next five hours. You’re so talented, how lucky am I to be dating such a star?”

Mal looked back up to find Evie with such a thousand-watt smile on her face it should come with sunglasses. Mal was sure her girlfriend had simply eaten the sunshine and it was blinding to look at her in the absolute best way possible, that is. Evie’s praise only made her blush harder, if that was even possible.

“There’s, uh...There’s something else...” Mal spoke again. She guided Evie to the couch and they both sat down.

“More?” Evie tilted her head rather adorably both curious and beyond endeared. It made Mal’s heart sing. Evie was perfect.

“Yeah,” Mal fumbled with the piece of paper she was now holding and took a moment before extending it to Evie. “It’s uh...Maybe you should just read it,”

Evie grabbed the piece of paper and carefully examined what she recognized as Mal’s handwriting. A list? Evie furrowed her brows. No, those were song titles. 

“It’s a playlist,” Mal blurted out, beyond nervous. “For you. D-Do you understand? Why, I mean?”

It had been a while since Evie had seen Mal look this nervous. It took her back to when Mal asked her on a date for the first time. Like Mal was hoping, Evie understood what that meant. Especially because she knew a few of the songs Mal picked.

“ _Si_ , I get it, M,” Evie smiled and pulled her closer. “You feel more comfortable when you get to express yourself through art. And music is art,”

As cliché as it sounded, Mal let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She knew Evie wasn’t stupid but she really needed her to understand.

“It’s all hard for me, Princess,” Mal admitted quietly. “Words, emotions...even love...It’s scary...” Mal paused trying to find the right words. “I want you to know things, I want to tell you how I feel and it’s really hard. I’m afraid you’ll realize one day that you can do better. Someone who doesn’t speak and emote like a toddler. I’m trying, E,” She took Evie’s hands in hers. “I promise I am.”

Evie almost cried. Almost. And only almost because the love she felt for Mal was way bigger than the heartbreak of hearing her girlfriend say she didn’t think she was enough for her. Evie closed the gap between them and they fell into an easy gentle kiss. They were so good at non-verbal language that Mal understood the message. _Evie understood her. Mal was enough._

“I’m right where I want to be,” Evie whispered into her lips, keeping Mal close. Their noses were touching and somehow that felt more intimate than the kiss. “I promise.”

And Mal believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4nZpKBoEzZWSR06aTQueZi?si=RZKYzcplTTqlnLTWhROSDg


	15. PLAYLIST SAGA - (Jay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in which mal decides to make a playlist with songs that help her express what she’s feeling and/or songs that she thinks the recipient of her gift will enjoy/vibe with - part 2: jay)
> 
> playlist link in the end notes!!

“Just take it, dumbass,”

Jay quirked a curious brow. It was a little unusual for Mal to give gifts without it being someone’s birthday. Or to people who aren’t Evie as she was the only one that Mal bothered to give random gifts to. He examined the ring Mal was still holding and basked on the little pout that was already starting to form on her lips. His friend was definitely as cute as Evie always claimed to be.

“What’s the occasion?” Jay questioned and took the ring from Mal’s hands. It was a single snake ring with splashes of red and gold.

“The occasion is I’m trying to be nice to you, take it or leave it,” Mal grumbled seemingly annoyed that Jay was being a pain in her ass but the nervous look she was wearing did not go unseen by Jay.

“Well, it’s dope,” Jay grinned and slipped it into his finger. “Thanks, Mal. Now, tell me more about this?” He then held a piece of paper and dangled it in front of her with a teasing smirk.

“Dude!” Mal went red seeing that Jay wasted no time in swooping that from her pocket. Old habits die hard. “You little shit, give it back!”

“Is it not for me?” Jay asked holding the paper out of her reach.

“Fucking- Yes, but you weren’t supposed to steal it!” Mal whined trying to reach the paper Jay was easily holding away from her. “Fucking hell, Jay, I’m trying to—“ She stopped jumping and crossed her arms with a petulant huff. “You know what, fuck it, just keep it. You ruined it.”

Jay stopped annoying her and stepped closer.

“Here,” He offered her the paper. “I wasn’t trying to be an ass. I didn’t even read it, I didn’t know it was for me. I was just messing with you,” 

Mal grumbled but took the paper back into her hands and held on to it a little too hard.

“I’m sorry,” Jay said sincerely. “Wanna tell me about that?”

Mal considered telling him to get lost for ruining the most important part of her gift but all she wanted was to hug him, instead. So, she did.

“It’s just some songs that remind me of us,” She explained hiding her face in his chest, her voice muffled and quiet. “You know I’m bad at this, I wanted to... you know—”

“Yeah,” Jay nodded, a smile forming on his lips that was anything but teasing. He understood because he too was bad at human emotions. He held Mal in his embrace, very much appreciating her gesture. Then he grinned. “Yeah, dragon breath, I know. No need to weep on me or anything.”

“I hate you.” Mal grumbled.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jay chuckled.

He could feel her smile against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NqkTGvgq6LLEpcHft021A?si=2xXbKxfwSJ6R5HKyvkW0rA


	16. PLAYLIST SAGA - (Carlos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which mal decides to make a playlist with songs that help her express what she’s feeling and/or songs that she thinks the recipient of her gift will enjoy/vibe with - part 3: carlos)
> 
> playlist link in the end notes!!

Carlos was an only child. However, he grew to learn what having siblings was like. He was reminded of it every time someone burst through the door, unannounced and without as much as a how do you do. Imagine his surprise when there was a knock on the door and he found Mal on the other side. Mal never knocked. Mal kicked the door open like her life depended on it. ‘ _Interesting_ ’, Carlos thought.

“They were so old, Pup,” Mal had argued when she shyly offered Carlos a brand new set of headphones that she customized herself. The reason she was there to begin with. “I know you love to listen to music while you work. And you love dancing so..If you can’t plug in a speaker, or something,” She added.

Carlos smiled and took Mal’s gift from her hands. He liked that she paid attention to those details and he liked how gentle she was with him even more.

“Did you customize them yourself?” He asked with a grin as he tried them on and adjusted them to his head, feeling more excited as he realized they were just perfect. “They’re so cool, Mal! Thank you so much, this is so thoughtful!”

“Yeah,” Mal nodded, her cheeks turning pink at Carlos’ enthusiasm. “Like I’d ever give you those horrible ones they sell down the street,” She grimaced.

“You’re right,” Carlos laughed. “Horrible. Zero aesthetic,”

Mal took a moment before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket that she folded in an attempt to keep it as neat as possible. Carlos watched with a curiosity that was so typical of him.

“I was hoping that, um...” Mal scratched the back of her neck, taking time to choose her words. “...That you could listen to these...With your new headphones,”

Carlos noticed the nervous tone of her request and shy manner in which she offered him the paper. He skimmed through the songs and the thought and care that came with picking them was apparent.

“Sorry, I know my handwriting is shit,” Mal mumbled trying to deflect from how the silence was stressing her out. “Fucking chicken scratch...”

Carlos took another moment to read the content of the paper again and a slow, lazy grin blessed his freckled features.

“I guess you’re gonna have to sing some of these to me now,” He taunted in a singsong tone.

“No way, not happening,” Mal shook her head and the pink of her cheeks quickly turned red. “That’s what the headphones are for. Weren’t you listening?”

Carlos laughed again, harder than before and before Mal knew it, he was embracing her.

“You’re a shy dragon, aren’t you?”

“What if I am?” Mal mumbled leaning into him.

“It’s okay,” Carlos assured. “I still think you should serenade me. It’s the least you can do after picking such good songs,”

“All I’m hearing it you saying I have taste,” Mal countered swiftly and reached for his white curls to ruffle them.

“You’re a piece of work, Mal Bertha,” Carlos chuckled in amusement.

“Shut up, you love me.” Mal grinned.

“Lucky you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6fV0i2GZ3Dtu6w5Ak9QrSL?si=5zLi3WT1TW-bs1KM-BSbnw


	17. PLAYLIST SAGA - (Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in which mal decides to make a playlist with songs that help her express what she’s feeling and/or songs that she thinks the recipient of her gift will enjoy/vibe with - part 4: harry)
> 
> playlist link in the end notes!!

“Are ye sure ye dinnae need any help with that? Seems too much fer yer wee arms,” Harry giggled in delight and made room for his friend to walk inside his room. 

“Maybe don’t be an ass when I’m doing something nice for you?” Mal grumbled but there was no actual bite to her words. 

Turns out that buying something _bigger_ than her not only ruins the surprise but also is currently causing her a great deal of embarrassment as she struggles to pull the real sized white shark plushie she decided Harry _needed_ in his life.

Harry laughed again but refrained from making any more jokes. That was his fifth, after all. With a little more struggle, Mal finally managed to pull the gigantic plushie inside with an annoyed huff.

“Finally,” She mumbled under her breath.

“Do ye still want me tae act surprised?” He couldn’t help it, that entire situation was too funny to pass on.

“No,” Mal pushed the plushie into his arms and he took it with a happy grin, placing it on his bed so they could talk properly. “You weren’t supposed to be here. Ben told me you were playing guitar with Carlos down in the studio,” She explained with a little blush to her cheeks.

“Oh,” Harry smiled. “Aye, ah was. But the Pup got a call from Jay. Something aboot a pet snake?”

“Sounds like Jay,” Mal shrugged. “Not the pet snake, him fucking with my great ideas to surprise my friends,” She then laughed and Harry joined her.

“So, ye got me a shark?” Harry plopped on his bed and poked his new plushie with a grin.

“Yeah,” Mal nodded. “Evie told me to get you a dolphin instead. She pulled out a whole essay on how dolphins hate sharks so much they beat their asses,” She chuckled. 

“That can’t be right,” Harry shook his head with a snort.

“Right?” Mal giggled. “More on the shark later though. I actually have something else for you,”

Mal sat down on the bed and offered Harry a piece of paper. He looked at it curiously and then back at Mal, maybe waiting for her to elaborate.

“Just take it,” Mal insisted, her cheeks turning red.

Harry could see she was being serious and took the paper from her hands and unfolded it. “Music?” 

Mal nodded and he looked again. He knew most songs in there. And only one had been suggested by Mal herself. She just knew what songs he liked, the ones that spoke to his soul and more importantly, songs that reminded her of him and their friendship. 

“Look if I could use my own words right, I would,” Mal turned shy. “I’m trying. Until then...I guess these will have to speak for me... Harry?”

Mal looked up to find her friend in tears over that little playlist and she would panic if he wasn’t already pulling her for a bone crushing hug.

“Are you seriously crying on me, right now? Big Bad Harry Hook?” Mal breathed out, hugging him back and holding back a giggle. “More like Big Softie.”

“Aye, that’s what ye get fer bein’ nice tae me. Deal with it.”

Mal laughed softly. 

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/14QoxPVoG3ymIMgjIbpQPu?si=AxRgqw53RmuQ5QE5lM-kew


End file.
